I just had a bad day
by me494
Summary: Kid has a bad day. Liz and Patty decide to try and help even though they caused some the problem. Fluff inside. This is my first story, so sorry if it sucks. Sorry if kid seems OC, i wrote this kind of fast.


I own nothing. I wish I did, but I dont. Oh, And I am sorry fo my spelling and stuff. I am not vary good at that kinda thing.

**Warning: **I do not have any clue what actually happened to Kid's mother. I just needed something really sad and full of angst to work with, and this just popped into my head. So I guess you could call this alternate universe, but not really. Whatever floats your boat.

* * *

><p>Kid walked down the street. His hands shoved in his pockets in irritation. He had just had another famous scolding by his father. This time he had gotten yelled at for freaking out at a nice dinner party, because everything was not placed in a symmetrical fashion. He had apparently embarrassed the Reaper to the point of snapping. He had messed up…big time.<p>

Kid took a hand and ran it through his hair, flinching when he touched the forming bruises from his father's reaper chop. He looked down at the sidewalk sighing, and jumped back, startled. A drop of rain had landed right on his nose.

"_Great now it's raining," _he thought to himself annoyed. But in a way he was happy for the rain, for it would mask the hot tears running down his face. Nothing was going right for him. Maka was angry with him for going and organizing her room. Liz was annoyed with Patty, Patty with Liz, Black*Star and Tsubaki were angry with Soul for some reason unknown and would get angrier if he chose a side, and now this.

The more kid thought about his current situation, the more aggravated he got, and the more tears mixed with the pouring rain. He suddenly felt trapped, and alone. A large crackle of thunder scared him and he started running toward home, and for the first time in years… he wanted his mother. He wanted nothing more than to curl up next to her and fall asleep to her soft singing. He was only two when she had disappeared. He only had one memory of her, him falling asleep on the couch one rainy evening by the fire, and his mother singing softly to one song or another.

Kid slipped and hit the ground hard. He felt like a helpless little kid, crying and wanting their mother. He looked up to see his mansion just down the street. A flash of lightning and a large crackle of thunder motivated him to stand up and run toward the house. He stood outside the door for a second and tried to compose himself. He took a few deep breaths and tried to ease the trembling that ran throughout his body. He put the blank look back on his face and opened the door.

"Patty you idiot! What is wrong with you? Stay out of my room!" Liz screamed from upstairs. A door slammed and Patty was then heard crying. She ran down the stairs and yelled "You're such a bitc-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Kid's male voice rippled through the house cutting off Patty, and startling the girls.

"Liz won't let me do anything! She just takes what I'm doing for herself!" Patty yelled to the young reaper.

"No! You won't leave me alone, and keep taking my stuff!" Liz yelled back from upstairs.

"No! No! No! You-"

"ENOUGH!" Kid screamed in a stern and enraged voice. Patty took a few fearful steps back from Kid. He was panting heavily, and his hands were clenched into tight fists. His normally plain face was red with rage and irritation. He looked as if he was going to spring on top of the girls and tear them apart limb from limb. "Liz. Get. Down. Here. Now," he snarled. She obeyed, scrambling down the stairs to stand next to her sister. "Now, Patty you get the down stairs, Liz the up. I don't want any more arguing. I have a headache and don't want to deal with it. Understand?" Kid glared intensely at the girls, who nodded. He turned to leave when he herd Liz whisper to Patty "When did he become our mother?" That was the last straw. He grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a book, and hurled it against the wall. Liz and Patty screamed and the boy turned on his heels and shoved Patty aside heading for his room.

His door slammed shut and he flopped onto his bed, enraged tears falling down his face. He tore off his shirt and crawled into bed and softly cried over everything happening, and tried to clear his head until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"I have never seen him like this before," Liz said softly hearing the boy's cries from outside his door.<p>

"Well Lord Death called and said that Kid had run off upset in the middle of his conversation with him. He said it was 'a rather loud conversation' and we should be gentle around him for a little while," Patty explained.

"And you did not tell me?" Liz whispered angrily.

"I tried to tell you but you yelled at me, and then Kid walked in," Patty said shying away. Liz turned back to the door and noticed that he was silent.

"Well, we will leave him alone for tonight. Let's make a big breakfast for him tomorrow," Liz yawned.

"Okay Sis, goodnight," Patty tuned and went to her room. Liz looked back to Kid's door wanting to go and comfort the young reaper. But he was already asleep and she was tired. She walked to her room and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Kid woke the next morning still feeling depressed, but his anger had subsided. He went to the closet and peeled the rest of his rain drenched cloths off and pulled on new boxers. He did not bother with anything else. He had at least an hour before the girls woke up. He walked down stairs quietly when noise came from the kitchen and he froze. Wonderful, now he had a thief<em>. "They will never see the light of a new day," <em>he thought to himself. He walked silently toward the noise and poked his head around the corner. Patty looked up from the plate of pancakes she was setting on the table and exclaimed "Kid!" she ran over and hugged the teen around the waist. Patty released him as soon as she noticed that she was not touching cloth. She gasped and both girls giggle at the muscular figure standing in front of them. He was not buff, but every visible muscle on his body was defined. Kid blushed hard.

"Come and sit down Kid. We made you some breakfast to apologize for what we did last night that upset you," Liz beckoned to a chair.

"Oh girls this is so sweet, but you should not apologize. I should be the one to apologize. I took out all my anger on you two, and you did not deserve it. I just had a rough day. That's all," Kid smiled at his weapons. The girls loved it when he smiled and he rarely ever did. Despite his current state, he walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Well we just have to make this one a good day then," Patty said as she put down a tray with ham on it.

"Oh, and everybody is going to play basketball today. Maka called last night and invited us. She said she has forgiven the whole room thing, and Soul made up with Black*Star," Liz explained poring some juice for her partners. "I said we would be there, and Patty agreed. I hope that's okay."

"Liz, Patty, come here," Kid ordered all happiness in his face had vanished. The girls paled, walked over to him. Kid proceeded to stand up and throw his arms around the girls.

"I love you two. You know that right?" he asked in a loving voice. The girls hugged their meister back.

"Of course we do," Patty giggled tussling kid's hair. He quickly ducked away.

"Hey, not the hair," he whined.

"Oh, it was already messed up," Liz kidded. Kid laughed and left to go put on some cloths before he ate.

"I think the breakfast worked," Liz turned to patty. Patty giggled.

He soon was dressed and ran downstairs to eat, and head to the basketball court. But At the top of the stairs he paused and listened to the girl's conversation and giggling. "_What would I do without them?" _he thought to himself a soft smile playing on his lips.

AN: So this is my first story plz be nice... oh and review! hope you liked it. XD


End file.
